Mi nuevo amo
by anubarack
Summary: AU/slave/ChicoxChico/ Hipo se queda en shock cuando es adquirido por un apuesto noble de más o menos su edad, pronto descubrirá que lo que pensaba de el era cierto... Aunque sólo en parte y que todo lo que ha aprendido no le servirá para satisfacer las demandas de su nuevo amo Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de los personajes, únicamente de la trama, si deseas comprarla como ocurrió con 50 sombras de Grey y hacerme famoso se puede llegar a un acuerdo (si cuela, cuela y si no... ya sabéis cómo sigue)**

 **Chico x chico, si no te gusta pues que quieres que te diga, no te metas en la sección de romance de las historias Hijack**

 **Notas del autor: Bueno, pues este es el primer fan-fic que escribo y también mi primera historia de cualquier tipo. Estoy usando el word online que apenas tiene funciones además que ya de por si yo no soy muy bueno usándolo, así que si veis que esta mal maquetado o lo que sea, pues cosas que pasan. Escribo esta historia porque me gustaría poder ofrecer algo a este maravilloso fandom además de porque me han comentado que escribo bien y me gustaría probar, cómo ya comente arriba si me convierto en el próximo best-seller no me voy a quejar (lo dudo pero de ilusión también se vive) Me haría mucha ilusión que me comentéis que tal os parece tanto la trama, cómo mi escritura, incluso si es para decirme que soy malo y los errores que tengo. Después de esta introducción tan larga que no viene a cuento aquí esta mi creación, espero que la disfrutéis.**

 **Prólogo**

Era una mañana fría y ventosa en el Mercado. Por el aspecto de las nubes estaba claro que para las primeras horas de la tarde comenzaría una nevada. "Lo llevamos claro" murmure entre dientes. En esa clase de días pocos compradores deciden acercarse e intentan realizar las transacciones lo más rápido posible. Los amos, para compensarlo, mantienen abiertos los puestos hasta que empieza a escasear la luz natural. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y al instante un pensamiento atravesó mi mente. Si yo tenia frío no quería imaginar como lo estaría pasando la chica que se encontraba a mi lado, cubierta por unos finos harapos que cubrían lo justo para mantener algo de intriga al comprador final pero lo suficientemente ligeros para mostrar bien la mercancía.

Cuando estábamos apunto de recoger para pasar la noche en las cuadras un último comprador hizo acto de presencia y los amos nos ordenaron que volviésemos inmediatamente a nuestras posiciones. Por su atuendo estaba claro que era el hijo mayor de una familia de comerciantes acaudalados o incluso puede que perteneciese a la nobleza. No era la primera vez que se acercaban personalmente al Mercado apunto de cerrar y sin compañía únicamente con el objetivo de adquirir una chica joven que les sirviese para satisfacer sus deseos más primarios. Este no seria distinto. En caso de necesitar algún esclavo extra para arreglar sus alcobas mandaban al mayordomo o en casos muy excepcionales iban ellos mismos con toda su escolta a elegir una remesa nueva personalmente sin correr ningún riesgo.

En eso me fije en su curioso aspecto. Vestía un traje azul ribeteado en plata que se contorsionaba formando un estampado de pequeños copos de nieve que además hacia juego con sus ojos, cuyo color azul reconfortaba con tan solo mirarlo. Su piel extremadamente pálida recordaba a la nieve virgen recién caída, perfecta, blanca, pura. Únicamente su pelo era capaz de desviar la atención de todos aquellos detalles pues resultaba ser de un color impreciso, entre el plateado de las filigranas de su traje y el blanco de su piel. Muy rudos debían de ser sus modales o muy particulares sus gustos para que con aquel aspecto de ángel no le bastase con todas las hijas de otros comerciantes o nobles que seguramente podría conquistar con una leve sonrisa.

Me encontraba tan seguro de mi teoría sobre aquel adolescente que cuando salí de mi ensoñación y me encontré con su dedo señalándome para ser comprado no supe reaccionar. Note como me colocaban debajo de la nariz una tela con un olor muy fuerte y rápidamente todo me comenzó a dar vueltas. Lo último que fui capaz de ver fue al joven sonriendo mientras me miraba a los ojos, después de aquello la oscuridad fue total.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Por alguna razón no era capaz de abrir los ojos, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Una extraña sensación de comodidad recorría mi cuerpo y una calidez que no había vivido nunca me rodeaba de forma similar al protector abrazo de una madre a su hijo. ¿A quien le importaba no poder abrir los ojos si se tenia en cuenta aquel conjunto de nuevas y agradables sensaciones que como esclavo nunca antes había podido disfrutar? Sin embargo mi aún intoxicada mente empezó a despejarse y un pensamiento comenzó a formarse. En un principio me costo darle sentido, pero igual que mis extremidades recuperaban su control, de forma lenta pero imparable aquella idea tomaba fuerza. Yo era un esclavo. Lo había sido desde que tenia memoria. En todo ese tiempo nunca había experimentado nada similar. El día anterior me habían comprado. Eso significaba que por primera vez tenia un amo al que servir. Al recordar esto último finalmente conseguí la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para abrir del todo los ojos e intentar levantarme.

Cuando se me paso el mareo de los primeros instantes me fije en mi nuevo atuendo. Una túnica verde oliva. Después de tantos años llevando unos harapos mal olientes aquella túnica resultaba la prenda más reconfortante que podía imaginar, quizás demasiado corta para mi gusto pues apenas me llegaba a las rodillas, pero incluso así experimente una agradable sensación en mi interior y sonreí, cómo hacían los esclavistas cuando cerraban un buen trato.

Lo siguiente que hice fue observar la habitación donde me encontraba. Era más grande que el lugar donde había vivido hacinado con otros muchos esclavos durante 13 años, según el cartel con mi información que me colocaban todos los días en el cuello. Tenia pocos muebles, pero aunque únicamente hubiese tenido una silla ya habría sido más de lo que esperaba. Detrás de mi se encontraba la cama en la que había despertado. Resultaba ser bastante grande, pensé que quizás hubiese de compartirla con gente del servicio u otros esclavos.

Encima de un taburete encontré útiles de limpieza y me acorde de cuan equivocado estaba respecto a los motivos del que supuse era mi amo. No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo tardarían en comprobar si ya había despertado, pero decidí que quería causar una buena impresión y comencé a limpiar el mobiliario del pasillo, tal y como me habían enseñado toda la vida, para poder servir de forma eficiente a quien me adquiriese.

A los pocos minutos me encontraba ya tan enfrascado en mi tarea que no note la presencia que se situaba detrás de mi y se acercaba de forma sigilosa hasta mi posición. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me rodeo con un brazo por la cintura mientras el otro lo coloco encima de mi entrepierna. Me dio un beso en el cuello y me susurro al oído.

-¿Sabes? Este no es el trabajo para el que te compre, pero la verdad es que después de observarte he pensado que no sólo no son incompatibles, sino que creo que ayudara a crear situaciones perfectas para que desarrolles tu auténtico cometido. Pero ahora no es momento ni de una cosa ni de otra.

Después de decir aquello me libero de su abrazo y se presento.

-Soy Jackson Frost, pero prefiero que me llames Jack. Pertenezco a la casa de Los Guardianes. Tengo 17 años y como creo que ya supones soy tu nuevo dueño. Ahora quiero saber cosas acerca de ti.

Aún seguía en shock por lo que acababa de pasar hacia menos de un segundo, y ahí fue donde entro en juego el adoctrinamiento al que había estado sometido tantos años. Nos habían hecho comprender de todas las maneras posibles que si el amo ordena el esclavo obedece, si el amo pregunta se responde. Debido a esto las palabras salieron de mi boca con cierta fluidez teniendo en cuenta la situación, - Me llamo Hipo y tengo 15 años... creo.

\- Bueno, no es mucha información, pero supongo que ya nos iremos conociendo. Ahora vuelve a tus aposentos y descansa hasta que alguien del servicio llegue y se encargue de darte una vuelta por el palacio.

Dicho esto se quedo callado y no hizo nada más excepto mirarme de una forma extraña, como si estuviese planeando hacer algo conmigo en un futuro. Ya no fue necesario que actuase el adoctrinamiento para que me marchase por el corredor de retorno a mi alcoba, pues la necesidad de quedarme asolas para poder interpretar y ordenar en mi mente todo lo que acababa de acontecer me impulso a ello. Durante la primera parte del recorrido notaba su mirada fija en mi nuca. Pero de haberme girado habría descubierto que no era precisamente mi nunca lo que estaba observando fijamente mientras se mordía la comisura inferior del labio.

* * *

Bueno chicos, este es el prólogo más el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis un comentario sobre si os ha gustado o que cosas hay que mejorar y eso. Buenas noches que Estoy subiendo esto a las 3 de la mañana XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

En el momento en que dejé de sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mi persona, perdí la poca compostura que me quedaba en el cuerpo y comencé a correr hasta llegar a mis aposentos. Una vez allí cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama tratando de, primeramente, serenarme. Logrado ese objetivo comencé una conversación conmigo mismo para analizar de una manera lógica todo aquello que acababa de suceder hacía menos de un minuto.

\- Mi nuevo amo me ha metido mano – dije en voz alta.

\- Quizás únicamente me lo he imaginado, no estoy acostumbrado al contacto físico, puede que no lo hiciese con mala intención. - razoné tratando de quitarle importancia a lo sucedido. Sin embargo llevaba suficientes años viendo la forma en que tocaban a las esclavas cuando las compraban para saber que eso no era así.

\- Pero también es cierto que los esclavistas lo hacen de una forma muy ruda y basta, el lo ha hecho bastante suave... -

\- La verdad es que pensándolo fríamente no puedo decir que me haya molestado... -

Nada más darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y lo que aquello suponía una ola de rubor hizo presencia cubriéndome toda la cara, el cuello e incluso parte de los hombros.

Me levante de la cama y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación. ¿Era aquello posible? ¿Dos chicos podían sentir atracción? ¿Era normal? Como esclavo, había muchas cosas que desconocía del mundo exterior. Tenia muy claro que debería aprender muchas cosas y que otras que creía conocer serían erróneas. Pero no me esperaba que algo que consideraba tan básico y aparentemente evidente fuese lo primero que seria falso.

Mientras mi mente se llenaba de teorías y preguntas vi un pequeño objeto en la pared. Al acercarme pude comprobar que era un espejo, como aquellos que llevaban algunos de los compradores al Mercado para mantenerse bien acicalados en todo momento. Varias veces había observado mi reflejo en los cubos de agua, pero nunca antes había podido observarme con tanto detalle. Descubrí, para mi alivio que no era tan feo como siempre había supuesto. Tenia unos ojos verdes bastante bonitos que hacían juego con la túnica que llevaba puesta. Mis pecas, que cubrían todas las partes de mi cuerpo que era capaz de ver, también estaban presentes por toda mi cara, otorgándome un aspecto más infantil y desvalido. Quizás la única parte que no terminaba de gustarme fueron mis dientes, pues aún siendo blancos estaban torcidos y eran bastante irregulares.

Después de aquellos auto descubrimientos no pude evitar compararme con mi nuevo amo Jack Frost. Sus ojos eran de un tono azul tan solo comparable con los más bellos zafiros y sus brillantes cabellos no tenían nada que envidiar a los destellos del nácar. Me empecé a preguntar cómo serian sus dientes, detrás de aquellos pálidos labios...

Antes de que mi imaginación pudiese continuar desvariando escuche como llamaban a la puerta y esta se abría de par en par. En el dintel se quedo un chico adolescente que tendría mi edad. Su pelo era de color castaño al igual que sus ojos.

\- Me llamo Jamie Bennett. Soy el primer sirviente de Jackson Frost, se me ha encomendado la tarea de mostrarte el palacio y sus diferentes estancias antes de la cena ¿Alguna pregunta?.

Al escuchar su voz me sobresalte, pero no debido a que usase un tono autoritario, sino a la clase de pensamientos que hasta hacia un instante atravesaban mi mente. Mientras mi cara se llenaba de rubor nuevamente, negué con la cabeza dando a entender que no tenia ninguna duda.

\- En ese caso comencemos cuanto antes, después de 2 días sin comer debes de tener mucha hambre.

\- ¿Dos días? - dije en un tono de voz bastante más alto del que pretendía.

\- Con lo pequeño que eres cuando te dieron la droga de seguridad para que estuvieses calmado y no intentases escapar caíste redondo. El señor Jackson se quedo muy preocupado – comento Jamie.

Al escuchar aquello mi cabeza se lleno nuevamente de preguntas de todo tipo ¿De verdad se había preocupado por mi debido a mi desmayo? ¿Cómo es que me pidió que le llamase Jack cuando incluso su sirviente le sigue llamando por su nombre completo?

\- Si tienes alguna otra pregunta será mejor que me la formules durante el recorrido o no estaremos para la cena.- Dicho esto se giro y comenzó a andar por el pasillo. Un segundo después comencé a seguirle.

Por lo que pude comprobar durante el recorrido el edificio era demasiado grande para ser considerado una simple mansión, pero demasiado pequeño para un palacio. Por eso usaban ambas expresiones por igual. Las dos únicas salas que despertaron mi curiosidad fueron una pequeña pero bien provista biblioteca a la que en mis momentos libres podía acudir y las dependencias privadas del amo, a las que tenia absolutamente prohibida la entrada.

Ya en el comedor, en compañía de los demás sirvientes de la mansión, pude disfrutar de la que fue, hasta ese momento, la mejor cena de mi vida. A diferencia de las estrictas normas a la que nos sometían los esclavistas en el Mercado, allí se podía mantener una animada charla con los demás comensales sin miedo a una paliza. Fue en ese momento en el que descubrí que algo que daba por supuesto también era falso. La comida de verdad tiene sabor. Y mucho. Hasta ese momento no podía comprender el hecho de que la gente rica comiese sin tener hambre, provocando además que con el tiempo engordasen. Después de dar el primer bocado a eso que llamaban "pollo frito" lo que no pude comprender es como no engordaban antes y no comían más.

Al finalizar la cena me encargue de recoger todo y de limpiar el comedor. Por segunda vez en ese día me concentre tanto en mis tareas que no note la presencia que se encontraba detrás de mi.

\- Y bien ¿Qué te ha parecido mi humilde morada?

Di un respingo al escuchar su voz y apunto estuve de lanzar por los aires el jarrón que, ya impoluto, me encontraba a punto de devolver a su repisa de la pared. Rápidamente me gire intentando recuperar la compostura para descubrir que mi amo se encontraba muy cerca mi.

\- Lo lamento, no quería sobresaltarte – dijo mientras en su rostro surgía un cierto asomo de arrepentimiento.

\- No pasa nada, simplemente no te había escuchado acercarte. - Después de decir esto pude comprobar como se tranquilizaba y daba un paso más hacia a mí. - La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho. Ya me han comentado las normas y horarios. Jamás hubiese soñado ni con la mitad de cosas que nos das.

\- Me he criado con ellos y para mi sois todo lo que tengo, sois mi familia. - Esto ultimo lo dijo con cierta tristeza y melancolía, pero al segundo su rostro se mostró tan alegre como antes. - Ya es hora de irse a dormir- sin embargo no hizo ningún amago por marcharse, todo lo contrario. Termino de acercarse y apoyando su brazo en la pared al lado de mi cabeza cerrándome el paso, susurro – Buenas noches.

Acto seguido me dio un beso en la mejilla rozándome la comisura del labio. Todavía con su brazo apoyado en la pared nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos y note como se calentaba mi rostro según este iba adquiriendo un color bermejo. Pero yo no era el único, sus anteriormente pálidas mejillas tenían ahora un ligero tono rosáceo debido al rubor que le subió por toda la cara. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad que a su vez me pareció extremadamente corta, su rostro se fue ladeando según sus ojos iban cerrándose mientras se aproximaba dispuesto a plantar otro beso, pero esta vez en mis labios. Yo también cerré los ojos y ladeé la cabeza hasta que finalmente nuestros labios se tocaron.

El beso duró unos pocos segundos, después de eso nuestros rostros se separaron y ahora si, el se marchó hacia su habitación sin emitir sonido alguno.

Yo me quede un rato allí, de pie, durante varios minutos, sin hacer movimiento alguno, para finalmente realizar el recorrido hacia mi alcoba. Nada más llegar allí y tumbarme en la cama me dormí profundamente.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta ahora la historia, espero que os este gustando.

Intentare hacer capítulos poco a poco más largos según gane fluidez escribiendo.

Una mención especial tanto a mi amiga que me animo a empezar y a las dos primeras personas que siguen mi historia Yukiko Kisa y SakunoRyusaki10. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión. :D


End file.
